My Crazy Boyfriend
by TenshiEren14
Summary: Hello, my name is Shintaro Kisaragi and this is the story of how I discovered albino, split-personality boys are totally my type... I just realised how weird that sounds... A quirky KuroShinKono story featuring KidoKano, SetoMary and MomoHibi so yeah, basically and AU set in a cliché highschool thing... enjoy Oh yeah, fair warning, KuroShinKono isn't a threesome and it's yaoi..
1. The Transfer Student

**My Crazy Boyfriend**

**Hey, my name is TenshiEren14 and this is my first fanfic… I'm not asking that you be easy on me, actually I'm kinda hoping you guys treat me like any other fanfictionist out there. However, I highly doubt that anyone is gonna read this… I'm kinda writing this just because there's nothing else to do and after reading out Kagerou Days, I couldn't help myself. This freaking plot bunny's been in my head for a while and it was driving me insane, anyway this is gonna be a KuroShinKono or Shintaro X Konoha/Kuroha or whatever you call this pairing and NO it is not a threesome, Konoha has split-personalities or rather a split-personality, threesomes creep me out almost as much as harems do. Anyway, I'm really pissed because this pairing gets no luv and it sucks. Really though, I understand the KonoEne and HaruEne and KidoKano and SetoKano and SetoMary but come on, the hints are in there people, Konoha and Shintaro are too cute together and come on, Yandere! Kuroha is too much fun to pass up. **

**Anyway, after that terribly long rant/ introduction thingie, let's dive into MCB**

**Disclaimer: Yes I own the Kagerou Project because the owners wouldn't make their beliefs canon because of age appropriateness and whatnot… of course I don't own it, but I will… someday.**

**: /: Chapter 1: Shintaro: Prologue **

My name is Kisaragi Shintaro. My current favorite colour is red, my hobby is classified and I'm 18. I'm a high school student with an I.Q. of 168 making me a prodigy of sorts however I'm not entitled to care. I have a younger sister named Kisaragi Momo who's 16 and an idol and parents who care a lot more about her than me, but I'm not going to complain, I have food, clothes and a phone therefore I'm happy.

Recently, life's been boring. I don't mean the kind of 'nothing- to-do-during-summer' boring, but the 'I-must-revaluate-life-immediately' boring and quite honestly, I'm tired of it. Classes are hazes in the wind, faces meld together and home sucks ass and well everything else kinda just falls into place in between. It's as if I don't have to try for anything and that's annoyingly easy.

Yes, I know what you're thinking, 'Didn't he say he was happy?' Well happy's a technical term, okay. Life sucks, classes are boring, I have no friends and honestly bullying is the highlight of my week, but I'm not complaining.

I wanted excitement. I wanted different. I wanted a new chapter in this overly clichéd life and thank God I did, however he made it a living hell before I got it. It went something a little like this…

**_Xx My Crazy Boyfriend xX_**

Mondays suck.

Mondays must be the compromise between the devil and the Lord because Mondays are the most hellish day of the week.

On a Monday, you have to drag yourself from off of your comfortable bed and subconsciously get out of 'weekend mode' to start another five days of 'learning', of course, if you're me, then classes are free time, thus making me ever more bored. I pass the classes with the highest anyway so I'm not gonna pay attention besides the teachers a dull and long-winded. The only interesting classes are Advanced Biology and Feudal History which are both taught by Keiijirou –sensei.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped the fluffy strawberry towel around my waist before picking up my toothbrush and checking my appearance in the mirror. I was slightly taller than average standing at 6'1 with a mess of short, inky hair. My regular expression made me seem as if I was permanently bored (which I was by the way) and my dark eyes were narrowed. I rinsed my mouth out before picking up my brush and brushing my hair. I ensured I was pleased with my appearance before stepping back into the bedroom and slipping on my outfit for the day. I had decided on a simple pair of black jeans and a white jersey with a red hoodie and red Vans before slipping my knapsack on my shoulder and heading downstairs.

Breakfast is not the most important meal of the day I decided when I walked in on Mom trying to yank pink marmalade from Momo's blonde locks. I glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall before sighing and stealing a piece of buttered toast and slinking off to school. I had enough time to walk anyway.

**_Xx My Crazy Boyfriend xX_**

Walking down the avenue to school, I was vaguely aware of the fact that someone was behind me but I didn't care until a blonde haired boy popped up in front of me. I will admit I let a squeak out… in the manliest way mind you, however the blonde boy found it absolutely hilarious since he literally busted a lung laughing at me. I glared at him and took in his appearance before a rough, somewhat feminine voice chastised him, "Kano, pull yourself together. Play nice." A young woman and another young man appeared from literally nowhere and helped Kano to his feet, "Sorry Kido, but it was just too funny," he wiped a stray tear away dramatically before sporting a huge smirk and turning my way, "I'm sorry if I startled you, my name is Kano and this is Kido," he motioned towards the female, "And Seto," he motioned to the boy who had been watching silently before turning back to me, "You are?" I glared slightly at the trio before going back to memorising their appearances.

Kano was wearing a black hoodie with the white dots on either side of the hood. Inside of the hood he wore an orange long sleeved shirt. The sleeves were folded and he wore a white low-cut t-shirt beneath the orange shirt. He wore black skinny jeans and black converses. He also had dark orange suspenders attached to his belt loops and three bands on his right hand. He had shaggy light blonde hair and red cat-like eyes.

Kido was sporting a gray-purple hoodie with a disc and the play, fast forward, rewind and pause symbols on the disc on the front pocket. She wore a red turtle neck that blocked her mouth from sight. She sported green Beats headphones and had green shoulder length hair. She had on light blue pencil pants that were sniper styled with green high tops. Her narrowed darkly coloured eyes were intimidating but I could tell she was smiling, at least a little.

Seto was an… interesting contrast. His entire ensemble was a vibrant green, reminding me of a Tree frog. He wore a green hoodie that had yellow goggle-like structures to the top. He also wore green cargo pants and black sneakers. He had black hair that was kept out of his right eye by a single yellow clip. He was smiling without reserve as he awaited an answer.

"My name is Shintaro." I finally answered before putting my hands into my coat pockets to shield them from the cold. It was around the beginning of fall so it was getting chilly. "Wanna walk to school together?" Kano asked his voice silky and rather mature for someone of his nature. I shrugged, "Why not," Kido smiled before Kano draped an arm around my neck causing me to frown, "I can already tell we're gonna be great friend Shin-chan," my frown deepened as I pulled his hand off of my shoulder, "Please don't call me that, Kano-san." He laughed before we started to walk to the school.

**_Xx My Crazy Boyfriend Xx_**

It seems the trio had always went to school, in fact, Kido was in the same class as me and Kano and Seto were second years. I smirked to myself before sliding into the seat next to Kido, noting her slightly surprised expression, "Kisaragi," she deadpanned. I smiled slightly before turning to face the front of the classroom. The trio were interesting people, mystery enshrouded them and that was amusing. I'm not even going to mention the fact that Seto and Kano were practically drooling over each other so I hardly believed it when I heard that they lived in the same house together. Kido and I conversed some more about trivial things and I found out that the Ayano from 3-G was their neighbour and that they were all adopted which means that they weren't related. Ayano was my best friend. She understood my loneliness somewhat though I can't figure why she refused to tell me that she had three siblings so to speak (apparently, they were really close to her). The classroom door opened and Keiijirou-sensei walked through the door with an unfamiliar boy.

Kenjirou was a tall middle aged man with medium build. He had straight light brown hair and thin black rimmed glasses. His emerald eyes were almost always at half-mast with a lazy, uninterested look on his rather young-looking face, kinda like me.

The boy that stood next to him was… interesting. He was pale-skinned with snow white hair that cut right below his ears however his hair was considerably longer at the back since it was in a short ponytail. He had large pinkish eyes that looked blank. Actually, his entire expression was blank. He wore a black long-sleeved jersey and a white, low cut long sleeved jersey on top of it. There were black straps attached to the white shirt at his elbow and wrist that hung loosely past his fingers. He wore a black, scarf-esque collar with green arrows pointing downwards on either side of his neck. He wore long black pants that also had black straps attached to them and grey shin high boots. His pants had green downward pointing arrows on either side as well. He had two pink beauty marks on the left side of his face that were connected with a thin line. He also wore green ear muffs with black downwards pointing arrows on them as well. My attention was grasped immediately.

"Good morning class, we have a new student," Kenjirou-sensei pointed to the boy, "Please introduce yourself," he handed a stick of chalk to the mystery boy before pointing to the blackboard behind him and sitting on the teacher's desk. The boy stared at the chalk for a couple seconds before turning around and writing his name in neat Kanji, "…My name is Kokonose Konoha…," his voice was quiet, fleeting like a soft breeze, "…Please take care of me…" He handed the Biology teacher the chalk before moving to sit next to me and Kido.

I stared at him openly at first, "Hey, close your mouth before you catch flies," Kido joked making me glare at her slightly. He plunked down into the seat next to me before he took out his books and turned towards Kido and me, "My name is Konoha… nice to meet you," he stretched his hand out for both Kido and I to shake. I held it, "My name's Kisaragi Shintaro and that's Kido," my voice was quavering slightly and I had no idea why. Kido glanced at me knowingly before shaking Konoha's hand, "Pardon my friend, he's bored with life," I scowled, "Says the woman who looks like a dude." Kido smacked my head before turning around to pay attention to Kenjirou-sensei. I glanced back at Konoha who was taking down notes on the structure of croton leaves. I rolled my eyes and slipped my ear buds in, thus begins another Monday.

**_Xx My Crazy Boyfriend xX_**

By lunch I had learned a little bit more about Konoha like the fact that he was air-headed. Literally, our Math teacher, Hinamizaki-sensei had talked extensively about the quadrants in the Cartesian Plane and the fact that they are directly linked to Straight-line graphs as to make sure no one was lost, however when she handed out the exercises to do Konoha simply stared at the blankly before raising his hand to ask if she could explain it again. Needless to say, less is definitely more when it came to Konoha, he'd remember better if a ton of facts weren't thrown at him.

Another thing I learnt about Konoha is that he was actually rather intelligent, beating Kido in a debate about pickles in our English class. I was pleasantly surprised to learn that Konoha agreed that pickles were disgusting.

"You're gonna get sick if you continue eating junk like that Taro-kun," a familiar voice chimed causing me to smile before turning around and facing Ayano completely.

Ayano was 17 and was currently in the Psychology Studies class. She wore a black button up jacket and a black pleated mini-skirt with knee-length with socks that had three black stripes to the top. Her shin-high black boots shined dimly in the midday sun and her red scarf swished in the non-existent wind. He long black hair fell like dark silk river along her back and shoulders and she wore a mischievous expression that lit up her bright brown eyes.

"Yeah, well, get used to it," she smiled before sitting next to me and pulling out two bento boxes from her bag before handing one to me, "You deserve a good meal at least once a week, right?" I smiled slightly (it was more a slight quirk of the lips) before picking up the box and thanking her for the meal. "How come you never told me about the neighbours?" I asked scarfing down the meal. She paused slightly before sighing, "I'm not embarrassed by them," she began slowly, "They're just…" "Weird, interesting, different?" I asked filling in the blank. She smiled softly, "Yeah. That." I smirked before going back to eating the delicious food.

After eating, we basically talked about random little things before the bell rang, signalling the start of afternoon classes.

**_Xx My Crazy Boyfriend xX_**

The rest of classes were all blurred, the only interesting thing being a Social Studies assignment where we had to pair up to take care of a flour child. No, I'm serious, we had until the end of the week to get a partner and when we did we had to get a sack of flour from Satori-san and take care of it for a month to understand the way 'families function' or some bullcrap like that. Honestly, out of everyone in the class and my choice was simple. Kido.

After school, I slinked over to Kido steeling my courage and putting the most apathetic and bored look onto my face, "Hey Kido?" she turned around from conversing with Kano and raised an eyebrow beckoning me to continue, "You wanna pair up for the project?" Kano frowned before turning his gaze to me, "Unfortunately, Kido already has a grade for that project," my eyes widened. Kido looked at me before muttering a sorry before being hauled over to Ayano by Kano.

I guess that means I'm doing the project solo. Whoopty friggin' Doo.

I began making my way home before a weak hand grasped onto my hoodie causing me to pause and look back. Konoha had grabbed onto my hood and was now staring at me, "…Can I walk with you?..." I raised an eyebrow but didn't decline him; his presence was tolerable at least.

We were walking in an amiable silence before he stopped and paused in front of a three-storey blue house. He pointed at it childishly, "This is where I live…" I nodded my house was a little way off so we lived in close proximity to each other. I bid him goodbye before turning to walk off but he held my hoodie again forcing me to stop and turn towards him. I was about to ask him what he wanted but I was silenced by the look on his face.

He was blushing slightly and his bangs cast a shadow on his eyes as he looked down at an interesting speck of dirt on the pavement. I paced myself, I had read more than enough manga to know what was about to happen and I was ready to reject him when,"…Do you… want to… pair up for the project…?"

…Eh?

EH?!

I glanced at him, his pinkish eyes were narrowed into a slight gaze and his lips were downturned into a stubborn little frown.

He was completely serious.

I placed a hand in my hair and smiled before spluttering out a reply, "S-Sure, no one else wanted to pair up with me either so, why not?" His smile was small.

That small upturn of his pink lips made my heart speed up ever-so-slightly. My face was flushed slightly and his smile widened, "Thank you Shintaro-kun."

He left and entered the house while I still stood in the walkway staring at absolutely nothing before realising something; he had said my name for the first time.

With a smirk plastered unto my face I walked away.

Then I realised something...

I was acting like a love-sick teenage girl over some albino kid I had just met. I don't even swing that way! There was just no way that I liked this kid, none at all. Right?

Right?!

**_:/ :Prologue end: /:_**

**HELL YES! I finished this in less than four hours. I hate beginning chapters but as far as this goes it's alright I guess. *Sigh* I understand that there was a blatant Sekaiichi Hatsukoi reference at the end but I don't care, I honestly think that Shintaro would deny all feelings of like/love until he understood that yes, he doesn't care what other people think and no, liking Konoha isn't a unbelievably as it seems. By the way, you guys are probably wondering why they're going to high school at 18,19 and 17 the answer is I totally flopped at the collage thing and in my country it's possible to go to high school until the age of 19. At the age of 21 they kick you out though. Shintaro's still going to school because he didn't want to leave for collage because… reasons. Anyways, I'm gonna go draw Kagepro fanart while listening to Yobanashi Deceive on repeat because after Konoha/Kuroha, Shuuya is my favorite Dan member. Well, watch out for Azami and that's all from your neighbourhood angel w~~ **

**-Tenshi**


	2. Accidental Meetings

**What goes on? I'm back with the second chapter of this story and… I feel hot. Anyway, I was reading some ask Kuroha blogs and gained inspiration for this chapter, also I will write an oneshot soon based vaguely around the prospect that Kuroha becomes very bratty sometimes. Well, I should probably start Etch-A-Sketching this chappie before I become a melted Author-cicle. Enjoy~~**

**Oh and here is the review response for the last chapter:**

**Heartachequisition: You're my first review! Thank you for the advice and I'll try to observe it. I love Sassy!Shin and don't even get me started on Yandere!Kuroha. I'll check out the KagePro Page on AO3 because, really, it pisses me off at the lack of love on ~~ **

**Disclaimer: I obviously own Kagerou Days. I just do the disclaimers so no one assassinates me.**

**:/: Chapter 2: Week One: Flour-watching**

After Konoha asked me to be his partner and I had a mini panic attack in the middle of the street, I decided to skip home and research 'flour-watching'. No, seriously, I went home and spent like three hours reading blogs on how to care for your flour-child. After sitting down and being in awe by the fact that people actually wrote blogs dedicated to this bull, I read up on everything I would need for this project. I actually started laughing through one tumblr blog that said the most idiotic and nonsensical things, things like 'Don't play with knives around it' and 'Remember to don't curse around it either', friggin' seriously? What, when it grows up it'll end up in a bad bread gang or some shit like that? At around 11, after eating dinner and taking a bath I went to sleep dreaming about stabbing flour with knives.

**_Xx My Crazy Boyfriend xX_**

Tuesdays suck ass too.

I woke up late the next morning which lead to a morning of cursing, falling and all around bullshitting. It just so happened that that Tuesday in particular our neighbour's Rottweiler, Tinkle, escaped and I had a bacon sandwich in my hand and, long story short, I'm pretty sure I broke and Olympic record or something because, damn, I swear there was smoke behind me. Adding insult to injury, I was still late and I twisted my left ankle after slipping on the waxed floors of my school. I then proceeded to be bored out of my mind in the Infirmary because the nurse wanted to ensure my 'safety and wellbeing' and all that crap. I would've preferred anything to being stuck twiddling my thumbs on the rumpled bed of the nurse's office. Hell, I'd prefer watching that Days of Our Lives crap with Momo to this kind of torture.

The worst part…I didn't even get to eat my sandwich.

I'm not sure when but I fell asleep a little while after my mental rant.

**_Xx My Crazy Boyfriend xX_**

"Hey d'ya think he's really okay?" an unfamiliar male voice whispered.

"I really hope he's fine. Nii-chan is prone to danger so it doesn't surprise me much," another voice. Vaguely reminds me of my sister's but I'm far too comfy to open my eyes at the point, go bother someone else.

Apparently I said it out loud since another voice chuckled, "It seems Shin-Shin wants us to go away," my sleep-addled mind somehow registers the voice as being Kano's. If Kano was here, it most likely means that Seto and Kido are there as well, ah, well; I'm not getting up so they could go screw themselves for all I care.

"Hey, Momo, you sure this guy's your brother? He seems a bit crude." The unfamiliar voice again. So I said that out loud too huh?

"Yes you did. Please wake up Taro, we're worried about you," Ayano's voice is clear and I instantly shoot up in the bed, startling everyone in the room. I glance around and realise that all of my friends are here (read: people that I tolerate) and, with the exception of Kano, they all look pretty worried.

It's around that time, I realise that there is a brat clinging to my sister. I then recall that he called her Momo. He looks irritated, his brown eyes narrowed and his mouth set in a firm frown. He had spiky light brown hair and wore a light blue long sleeved shirt. He was wearing khaki shorts and blue sneakers. He looked like he was 8. "What is a kid doing here?" I mumbled.

Ayano chuckled, "Yep, he's alright." I scratched my head while still staring at the kid, my mind trying to process what's going on.

"Hey, take a picture, it'll last longer weirdo." he tightened his grip on Momo's skirt. I racked my photographic memory trying to remember his face but, blank.

"I don't think I've seen you around, kid," I said before stretching out my hand, "I'm Shintaro, Momo's older brother." The kid seemed to be taken back by this before he smirked, "Hibiya."

"Wow. Momo, I think Shintaro hit his head, he's being friendly." I heard Ayano whisper to my sister.

"Hey! I can be amiable if I want to!" I defended causing the girls and Kano to laugh. I surveyed the room before smiling, realising that yes, here are people that actually care about my wellbeing enough to waste a lunch break to check on me. Suddenly I noticed a certain presence missing. A white-haired individual, "Where's Konoha?"

Kido smirked instantly, "Oh, you notice Konoha missing but not Seto?" I looked around once more and noticed that yes, the human tree frog was missing and yes I noticed Konoha was missing first but, hey, Kano and Kido are here so I just thought he'd be with them.

"Well, Konoha is easier to see than Seto, " I tried lamely.

Momo and Ayano giggled, "Yes because a boy wearing glow-in-the-dark neon green is hard to miss," Kido laughed. I whined before glancing back at Hibiya who was still holding on to Momo.

"You never told me what the deal was with him," I pointed out changing the subject.

Hibiya rolled his eyes, "I'm Konoha's younger brother, the airhead forgot his lunch and stuff at home so I had to come give it to him."

I looked at him like he grew two heads, "Couldn't he have bought lunch? And as far as that matter goes, aren't you like seven?"

I could practically hear Hibiya snap and that was enough to make me smirk, "And here I thought you were a nice guy," he mumbled, well that was his mistake.

At that moment Seto and Konoha walked into the room, both munching on Ayano's homemade sandwiches (don't even ask about how I knew that). However that wasn't what caught my eye. What caught my eye was the sack of flour that Konoha was cradling with a straight face. I think what made me lose it was the fact that he walked straight up to me, pushed the sack in my face and said, "Look. It's a girl..." with a straight face. No, Kano wasn't the only one who laughed because I'm pretty sure that Hibiya needed oxygen after that line.

I gave an uneasy smile and held my… child(?) for the first time, "Right… did you name it?" Konoha moved forward quickly and placed his pale hands over its tuff-y thingies and glared slightly at me (seriously it was just a narrowing of eyes, it was still blank-ish), "_She's_ a girl… don't say that around her." I stared at him. Seriously wasted like a minute and a half just looking at him before sighing, "Fine. Did you name _her_?"

He brightened instantly actually smiling slightly, "No… I was told to wait for your input…" I raised an eyebrow, "Who said that?" He turned around and pointed at Seto who was still eating his sandwich, "What?"

I turned back at Konoha ignoring the sound of Kano's giggles, "Well how about we name her Panini?" Konoha looked like he was considering it before Hibiya pitched in, "Konoha-nii, Panini is a type of bread." Konoha's eyes widened before he narrowed them again and I got the message loud and clear, no bread jokes, "Right, right sorry. Maybe a colour?" Konoha nodded, "…Wait… I don't know your favorite colour…"

I shrugged and was about to answer but, "Shintaro likes red. Not a good name for a kid, it's the colour of blood." Thank you so much Momo. BTW Akira is a great name. Konoha was about to open his mouth to shoot the idea down but I was quicker, "Fine, what's your favorite colour?" He seemed to contemplate the question seriously before looking down at his armband things and shrugged, "Black. Maybe green?" I perked up, "Midori! We'll call it- I mean _her_ Midori!" Konoha smiled and I looked around the room ensuring that the _family_ had no more wise-cracks before smirking along with him. Well objective number one complete.

**_Xx My Crazy Boyfriend xX_**

The rest of the day was spent collecting notes from Konoha on the stuff I had missed that morning and sleeping during Chemistry. I would have stayed awake but we weren't getting a chance to blow anything up and so I was disinterested. Once again I met Konoha at the school gates and once again we walked down the streets in amiable silence. I would have left at his gates like the day before but Hibiya was petting the cat on the patio and the runt had invited me in. Hey, I may be a sarcastic bastard, but I'm not a jerk, those guys are just plain uncool. I walked through the unhinged gateway and joined Konoha as he walked through the whitewashed door and into the living room.

It was big. Okay that was underwhelming, it's a three-story house of course it's big but that's the only way to describe it. It was like walking into one of those clichéd mansions that you see on those chick-flicks. Everything was white and sparkly, hell there was even a piano under the stairway that was tucked away into a corner of the room. "Make yourself at home." Hibiya had said before he rushed off somewhere past the wall of the living room.

"Holy shit." I whispered lowly as I turned around slowly taking in all of the details.

"Welcome home Konoha-ni- Oh hi!" I heard a high-pitched voice and turned around to see a little girl holding the cat that Hibiya had been petting before. She looked to be around eight, much like Hibiya but she had short black hair. She wore a blue dress with a white undershirt. She had on white knee-high stockings with deep blue bows stitched to the side and blue Mary-Janes. The black cat slipped from her grip and slipped its way around Konoha's foot causing him to bend down to pick it up and pet it, "I didn't know that you would make friends so quickly Konoha. My name is Hiyori, Konoha's younger sister."

I took her hand and shook it quickly realising that they were probably adopted. But to know for sure I'd have to see at least their father because Konoha's albino so I couldn't tell for sure. "Shintaro." She shook my hand with a huge smile on her face before looking immediately at the sack of flour in my hand that, thanks to Kano and Momo, had a poorly drawn smiley face on it with blushies and blue bangs. "It's for a project." I said quickly before she could get any misleading ideas.

She swallowed and smiled again, "Right. Umm, can I get you anything?" "Coke." I answered immediately. Her smile faltered again, "We have Pepsi," I shrugged, "Pepsi's good too." She bowed slightly and rushed off to what I presumed was the kitchen. Konoha had the cat cradled in his arms as he began climbing up the stairs, "My room's this way… Coming?" I stared dumbly at his outstretched hands and the dangling black bands before shaking my head and walking up the first step,

"Unbelievable."

.

.

.

**Well that was chapter two! Chapter three will be Shin-Shin and Kono-chan's awkward room visit. No nothing weird is gonna happen, it's far too early for that and this isn't a pairing like Ereri where the spark is instantaneous and both parties just ignore it, it's a build-up pairing like Yullen, without the hate. This was actually shorter than the last chapter by a lot but if I had continued it would have been a super chap and that's not right. Anyway, I still need like suggestions for pairings and I also need help pairing Mary with someone. Yes there is a reason why she hasn't been introduced yet; her, Ene and Haruka and that's because they have their parts to play in this story. I'm able to make the HaruEne work just barely but, because of Mary's roll in this fic, I'm having trouble pairing her up with someone and figuring out how I'll get the romance to work. Oh well, author musings for another day. I have to go now since Ambrose is currently getting the crap beaten out of him by Triple H and because I have to get to doing a poll for 'Whirlpools and Fans' check it out if you're a Sasunaru fan. Now that that shameless advertising is done; Watch out for Azami, Review, Favorite, whateves and that's all from your neighbourhood angel**

**-Tenshi**


	3. House Calls

**Yo! I was reading a RiRen fic called 'Louder than Words' on Ao3 and got a bunch of inspiration for writing the awkward room scene with Shintaro and Konoha. I'm totally gonna feel great writing this at 9:43 in the night with reruns of Royal pains and listening to Nightcore. Anyway, let's dive straight into this ~~**

**Disclaimer: Shin-Shin's shitty personality. I own that. Konoha's awkward personality. I don't own it but I thought that it would fit. Hibiya's brattiness. Definitely don't own that but I own the word 'brattiness' so ha!**

**:/: Chapter Three: House Call**

This totally wasn't awkward.

If you don't know what 'this' is, then I think you should know that I'm referring to the extremely tense atmosphere surrounding me and my not-quite-but-very-quickly-becoming best friend.

After Konoha invited me up to his room, I thought we'd do some normal things like play Halo or Battlefield or maybe laugh at chicks' Facebook profiles but, nope, this kid was completely focused on school. His room wasn't empty or white like I thought it would be, actually it was large and painted in a very pleasant shade of baby blue. He had a water bed (how freaking sweet is that?!) and a really cool white tiger spread on the floor. There was a bookshelf tucked away in a far corner of the room and he had a sweet silver baby grandnext to his bed. There was some WIP music on there and it actually looked interesting. In addition there were two doors in the very back of his room, one lead to the bathroom and the other lead to his quote unquote 'Man cave'. That's where we currently were.

It was hard to know whether or not the walls were painted, since they looked tiled from where I was sitting. There was a theatre sized flat screen in back with every single game console imaginable on a platinum painted shelf, hell there was even a silver PS4 and a WiiU, and on another shelf, opposite that one was a massive golden cabinet of what I had instantly dubbed Gamer Heaven.

Every. Single. Game.

I kid you not, this kid was loaded. Hell he had Diablo 3 for PS4 and PS3, as well as, a pair of personalized wireless headphones. A little way from that was a small bookshelf where he kept sketchbooks and I'd be lying if I said that he was a bad artist. He'd probably put that arrogant jerk Kishimoto to shame but, that's the bias talking. In the middle of the room was a cute little setup where he did schoolwork. There was also a shelf for his textbooks and notebooks. Next to that shelf was a steel door with the words 'KEEP THE HELL OUT' in blood red paint and I somehow knew that Konoha didn't put that there. He dodged the questions when I asked him about it though ("Narnia's in there isn't it?").

Next to that door was another shelf for wireless gizmos and along with, like, ten laptops there were tablets, iPhones, Samsung Galaxies, Ipads and the like. On the bottom of that shelf was a black and silver stereo with neon green buttons that were connected to amazing amplifiers. So, in conclusion, there were THREE MILLION AND TWENTY THREE possibilities for this room, but I was stuck doing the project with him.

In absolute silence. Just great.

**_Xx My Crazy Boyfriend xX_**

Half an hour into me cradling a bag of flour and Konoha scribbling in a notebook he had so creatively labelled 'Baby Stats' I suggested that we play a game or something of the like to which he stopped scribbling briefly enough to give the answer of No.

An hour and a half later my arms had fallen asleep and my back was cramping because Konoha had told me to not move and I had gotten pissed. "Okay, that's it!" I shouted, "My back is killing me and my arms are asleep. Honestly, I haven't done anything but sit here and watch you watch me while I watched you write in that damn book and I'm sick of it! So for the love of everything good and holy, what the hell have you been writing and where the _hell_ is my Pepsi!" I was breathing heavily by the time I had finished my uncharacteristic rant and had already knew that I had just screwed myself over ten times so when I opened my eyes to glance at Konoha, I didn't expect him to still have the passive half frown on his face.

"…Well," he began slowly, a bit softer than usual, "First, I think that Shintaro-kun should calm down…" He paused briefly waiting for me to stop breathing so shallowly. I took a deep breath and counted backwards from ten, remembering the lessons I had taken back when I was ten, before lowering my shoulders. "Alright white, I'm calm." I whispered more to myself than anything. "Are you calm?" I nodded, "Yeah." He scooted closer to me and poked my arm, "Are you sure you're calm?" My eyebrow twitched and I shook his bony finger off, "_Yes Konoha, I'm _calm." He blinked at my tone before turning around and pulling the book from off the table. He slowly flipped to the page that he had been scribbling on and showed me what he had been doing.

It was a picture of me and Midori.

"Dude, you drew this?" He turned his head, "I would've coloured it but… Shintaro-kun was…mad, I guess…" Suddenly I felt like the world's largest jerk and, as I had said earlier, those guys are just plain uncool. I sighed and placed the book down on the table next to Midori before scratching my head nervously, "Sorry about that. I usually don't lose my temper like that though," I looked at Konoha expecting him to tell me to beat it or something but instead the weirdo…smiled.

Smiling was a normal human response to things that made you happy but he _smiled_ and hell if I knew but that felt like a huge accomplishment to me. I returned the smile with a slightly-awkward-half-smile thingie because it had honestly been months since I had last smiled. He took the book from me along with Midori and placed them on his sketchbook shelf, "I don't have a place to put you… so… here." I have to admit it was kinda sorta really precious seeing him place that sack next to his books and talk to it. But, alas, I had bigger problems to attend than my stomach which was feeling all tingly and strange, probably Coke withdrawal. Speaking of, "Hey Konoha?" He turned towards me with another sketchbook in his hands, "Yes?"

"Can we go get my Pepsi now?"

.

.

"Sure."

.

**_Xx My Crazy Boyfriend xX_**

**Okay, I have explanations for the super-shortness of this chap so don't murder me! Anyway, this is definitely the shortest chap ever, tallying in at an underwhelming 1,149 or some number thereabout without the A/N but I did say in the last chap that Chapter 3 would be the awkward room visit that somehow didn't end up being as awkward as I thought it would be. Konoha is still, like really weird around people but he's cool-ish around Shin-Shin so it wasn't terrible. Anywhoozies, the reason why I cut the chap off at that point is because it didn't feel right continuing from that point into the next day. So I had to cut everything off and write it in Chap 4. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to put in suggestions for who Mary should date. Review, fave, follow, whateves and watch out for Azami. That's all for now from your neighbourhood Angel**

**-Tenshi**


	4. Feelings Part 1

**Hi! I'm sorry, I know I haven't updated in forever and a half but I was busy with school and there's the fact that the computer was being a huge idiot to me. There were keyboard problems and software problems and all sorts of shit happened that made me just want to rip my hair out. Anyway, it's at this point that I'm going to start seriously enjoying writing this story so… yeah. Of course you folks won't know why until you read the chap so… see ya at the bottom and enjoy~**

**P.S MCB hit over 100 views recently… can I just… YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME~~ A huge thanks to all of you guys that actually read my crappily written stories and even though I don't ask for it, it would be appreciated if you guys reviewed since I am still looking for ways to improve my writing. Just, thanks you guys.**

**Oh and huge shoutout to heartachequistion(Spelling?) they are a major inspiration~~ **

**Disclaimer: It's been around… two weeks? No, I don't have the rights. I was ironing shirts and stuffs…**

**:/: Chapter 4: Shintaro: Feelings Part 1**

I have a problem, and no, not in an 'I don't know what to wear on a first date' or an 'I didn't study for this test' problem (none of which I have had) but as in a 'Something weird is going on with me' kinda way. If any of you said puberty I'll personally visit each of you and hang your ass over my fireplace.

On a serious note though, my problems started a week ago, three weeks after I spent the afternoon with Konoha and Midori.

We had decided on a schedule of sorts for taking care of Midori and we had also begun hanging out more as friends. We started friendly competitions on his numerous consoles and even began going to the park with Ayano and the gang which consisted of Kano, Seto and Kido. The majority of our free time was being spent with each other because of the project so I also spent an abundant amount of time observing his habits and rituals. For example he ate everything and didn't sleep, he hibernated. He was rather childish and love triceratops plushes for reasons beyond my comprehension. We had handed in our project two weeks early due to the fact that we had collected all the required data and we passed with flying colours. I wasn't sure why, but I had thought that he had had enough of me and my snarky attitude but I was pleasantly surprised to find that he enjoyed spending time with me. So, logically, since he had definitely grown on me, we became best friends.

As I said, that was one week ago.

My trouble started immediately after that.

I had my head down as I walked at a slow pace to school, music blasting in my head as I ran over the events of the morning thus far. I had just found out that our family was temporarily relocating to Midorijima due to a concert series that Momo was staring in for an indefinite amount of time. What pissed me off the most was that they hadn't considered me and the fact that I had things to do at home, people to keep in touch with and most importantly and socially retarded best friend that had promised me a turn with his brand new Wii. It surprised me a bit that I was angry, usually I'd brush off things like this since ever since the beginning it was always about Momo and what she was up to, but this morning… I had shouted at my mom for the first time in ten years. I think I actually managed to make her cry and whether it was out of surprise or legit disappointment it still made me feel like dirt.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a familiar tug on my hood and a worried voice. "Shintaro-kun, what's wrong?" I turned around to stare at Konoha's vaguely worried face. He wore a black and white striped coat with a white undershirt and black jeans. He also wore a black scarf and his standard ear muffs and his grey combat boots. Today however, something definitely stood out; he didn't have his hair tied up. In fact, his pale white hair lay innocently on his shoulders in soft, fluffy looking waves. Butterflies welled up in my belly and I could feel a blush fighting against my cheeks but for some reason, I got pissed. "I'm fine, Konoha." I hissed before turning around and walking off.

I was acting out. I was acting irrationally and I knew it. I was taking stress out on Konoha and I knew it but when I heard his quiet footsteps pick up pace to keep up with my rushed steps I snapped again. He fitted his pale hand into mine and I felt an irritating jolt of electricity causing me to pull away immediately. Another thing I noticed about Konoha was that he was very affectionate. He had started holding my hand after the afternoon and I never had much off a problem with it so when I pulled away and I saw the hurt expression on his face I had decided that I screwed up. Majorly.

However I wasn't in the mood to apologise. I wasn't in the mood to say anything. I wanted to distance myself from everyone and sort out my problems myself since that's what I've done since the beginning anyway. I couldn't afford to let anyone in today, my problems were my burden alone and seeing Konoha had spurred a flight or fight response, since he was the main reason why I didn't want to leave anyway. I enjoyed spending time with him and while I had had Ayano for a long while, she was a sister figure to me and I honestly couldn't tell her much without her wholeheartedly devoting herself to me and my troubles and that was a major no-no. Konoha was the first best friend who I could be relaxed with, no strings attached or anything like that and as I ran away from him I realised something, since when did he mean so much to me?

I spent the rest of the day thinking.

I disregarded everyone, ignored everyone and hurt Konoha two more times. He had checked up with me at break with Hiyori's homemade cookies hoping that I would talk with him and give an explanation for this morning. I glared at him and reverted instantly to my thirteen year old self, a cold, heartless bastard.

As a matter of fact, seeing him flinch due to the tone I had used made me feel even worse and I lashed out even worse. The other time was after lunch when we had a free period and he had noticed that talking wasn't working, so he had written on a piece of paper a very childish 'What's wrong, Shin-chan?' using the rarely used nickname he had for me. Unfortunately, I was still deep in thought since I obviously had to go back home after school and I wasn't looking forward to it. Vaguely I registered the note and I really had no thoughts as I read the note over and listlessly crumpled the paper, ignoring the crushed expression on Konoha's face and stepping back into my own personal bubble.

The day passed by and I was still pissed. Actually, it was worse than before, pushing away Konoha, Ayano, hell, even Kano knew something was up so I had a guilty conscious to add to my pre-moving away stress. I actually didn't register the bell rang for the end of Bio until Keiijirou-sensei threw his notebook at my head. I glared at him of course and he held his hands up before smirking and talking.

"Well, it sucks that the only student I like is now suddenly down with rabies."

My scowl lifted slightly into a small frown as I watched him clean the blackboard and sit on the desk. "Okay, Shintaro. You've been acting like a wet cat all day, what's up?"

I sighed and packed my bag before leaning back on the chair, propping it on the back legs and placing my feet on the table, my hands folded, "I'm not leaving the room until I tell you, right?"

"Yup"

"Well, we'll be here all night."

He smirked, "I have to be home by half seven so speak now or forever hold your peace."

I actually barked a rough laugh, "I'm moving on Saturday."

The atmosphere deflated and Keiijirou frowned. He adjusted his glasses with his middle and index fingers before folding his arms once more, "You've moved around before. Momo has a series in Midorijima, right?" I nod. He smiles once more, "So then, Kisaragi Shintaro, what's the problem. If I had the liberty of saying I know you, I'd say that you usually take everything in stride. You're a person who uses that beautiful brain of yours and thinks everything through before reacting, so, cut the thinly veiled crap. What's the problem, Kisaragi?"

I was speechless for a second. What was the problem? It wasn't like me to do this; I'd be back from Midorijima eventually. I'd see everyone again so then, why did the thought of leaving _now _irritate me so much. I closed my eyes and put the chair back on all four legs. "I don't know."

Keiijirou laughed. Well, more like chuckled, it sounded slightly maniacal but it was weirdly hypnotic. "Did you make any new friends that you're hesitant to leave? Is it because you don't know when you'll be back this time? Maybe it's because you've finally realised that you're not asexual and you have romantic feelings for someone? Think about it Kisaragi, there's got to be a reason."

A dull thud sounded throughout the empty classroom as I slammed my head on the cold wooden table. Thinking about it, what was the one reason I didn't want to go? Of all my friends Ayano, Kido, Kano, Seto, hell, even Hibiya and Hiyori (even though the two are the brattiest brats in the history of brat) the only person that made me feel sick to think about leaving was Konoha.

Konoha.

The air-headed idiot that without fail would surprise me and keep me entertained. The only kid who was probably so socially unaware that he had actually asked me about the inner workings of daytime soap operas and Bollywood. The only guy who could compete with me in every console game known to man, including first person shooters and Mario. The idiot who slept through Science and still get near perfect scores or the weirdo who insisted that foods tasted better frozen since when it's hot it burns your tongue. The overly affectionate cuddler and the only nineteen year-old I know that still sleeps with a plushie. My best friend…

… And probably something more.

"I like him."

I heard Keiijirou grunt, "I can't hear you."

"I like Konoha. That's why I don't want to leave."

Keiijirou's smile should've been illegal, "Don't you like Ayano and everyone else too? Why is he special?"

I shrugged, "He's my best friend. The thought of leaving that idiot alone makes me pissed. He'll probably get run over by a car when I'm gone or something."

Keiijirou's smile widened, if that was even possible, "You said you like him, right? What sets him apart from everyone else?"

Suddenly, my brain caught up with the situation and I shook myself out of my newly found realisation and glared at Keiijirou, "Why aren't you a psychiatrist or something?"

He chuckled heartily realising that he'd been caught, "Not sure, kid. Dealing with a bunch or hormonal teens is just as much fun as dealing with a pyrotechnic or someone along those lines." He looked at me evenly once more and adjusted his glasses, keeping his fingers on the bridge of his nose and leaning back on the desk fully, "Really though, Shintaro, go talk to _them_ and apologise. Especially Barbeque-Boy, it'll make you feel better before you leave and I won't have to worry about you getting into a car accident because you were thinking of fluffy white hair."

A random blush painted my cheeks and I glared at Keiijirou again, though it came out as more of an embarrassed pout, and sighed before running my hand through my silky black locks(I have frickin' fabulous hair. Deal with it) and looking out the window. I opened my mouth to talk again when something caught my eye. Well three things actually, those hoods were the most recognisable thing ever. I could clearly see Seto's bright green ensemble from the fourth floor and I could see Kano's smirk even more. Another figure was moving toward them, the scarf gave her away immediately, Ayano.

Everyone was still in school.

I glanced at the clock, my eyes still wide. It was 5:00. It had been two hours, why the hell were they all still in school.

I didn't even realise I had started running until I passed Keiijirou who had started looking like Stein from Soul Eater. Keiijirou smiled behind me and threw me my scarf, calling optimistically, "Don't screw up with Barbeque-Boy!"

I had never run that fast in my life.

Or ever.

I collided with Ayano, who was carrying a heavy box of…something, which of course caused her to drop said box and fall into it. The trio looked back and Kano immediately started laughing while Seto and Kido helped us get back to our feet.

"Shin-chan, why are you still doing in school?" Seto asked in a soft voice.

"I honestly thought that you wouldn't stick around too long today," Kano chimed in, sitting indie style on the floor.

I glanced at Ayano who was looking worried as usual, "You okay?"

Suddenly I felt bad.

Here were all these amazing people that cared about me enough to deal with my shit and I was getting pissy over moving away for a couple days. Or weeks. Or whatever. I glanced at all of them and sighed, I was going to have to tell them. No matter how hard it would be.

"Actually, I kinda have something to tell you guys."

"…Ah, that's where everyone is…"

Shit! Konoha what is up with your shitty timing?! I wanted to talk to you separately.

"Hey, it's Shintaro-nii!" So Hiyori's here.

"Calm down sis, we see him every day." And so was Hibiya.

WELL, THANK YOU UNIVERSE!

No, I had to be calm about this. This just made everything easier in the long run, more time to spend together before Saturday. Breathe Kisaragi, breathe.

"So, Kisaragi, what did you have to tell us?"

I sighed and looked at them. They looked hopeful, after going a day without fully communicating with them I couldn't not tell them. All of them deserved to know. Especially Konoha.

"Ah… I'm… sorta, um… moving Saturday."

The atmosphere kinda became deflated. It was like they didn't hear me, or like they were pretending that they didn't hear me. "Ah… come again, Shin-chan? I don't believe I heard that last part." Kano scratched his cheek and I looked at everyone again.

"I'm going to move to Midorijima, for an unspecified amount of time, on Saturday."

And then, all hell broke loose.

**HA! How's that for a cliffhanger! I was actually considering just writing out the entire thing, but that would've made it a supah chap** **and I couldn't have that happening, no monster chappies now. Anyway, I'm super late on the update and it's only the fourth chapter, look at me becoming a good author~~ Life goes on as usual except for the fact that I am now writing to huge projects that aren't Fanfiction, which means, consequently, I can't put it up here. I'll see if I can find somewhere to put the stories but until then, if you guys could recommend any websites, you'll get to see where all my time goes. **

**Of course, that absolutely doesn't mean my attention shifts from MCB or LOC, it just means that update might be once a week instead of twice, or thrice. Don't worry about it; I absolutely won't abandon these stories because I love them way too much. By the way, one of you guys asked about how long it's gonna be, I'd say around twenty-two(?) chapters? I don't know the story itself might be twenty or so chaps, but that's counting only Shintaro and Konoha's story, and that's their main story, not counting the after-story which, yes, will have two routes. **

**Anyway, I need to fly away so, that's all from your neighbourhood angel, watch out for Azami and see ya later,**

**-TenshiEren14**


	5. Regret (An Important AN)

**The most Regrettable of Occurrences**

**Hey guys. Um… I know that most of you want an update on My Crazy Boyfriend and have been patiently waiting but some shit has happened which I will explain to you in this note.**

**My brother brought a couple of his friends over to do a project using my PC which I usually only use for Digi-art and, of course, writing. This wasn't really a problem, until my brother left them unattended for two hours while I was cleaning the backyard. I come back inside after they've left to work on Chapter Five of MCB and FINALLY upload it when I realise that they cleaned the computer. **

**AS IN WIPED EVERYTHING OFF OF IT.**

**I don't know what kind of idiotic notion they received telling them to wipe someone else's fucking computer but I'm pretty pissed about it.**

**This of course, also means that I am going to have to try my best to re-create all of my files for RIFL, MCB, The One-shot Collection and The Pokemon Alphabet challenge. **

**I apologise but I thought that you all should know that I live in a completely unmanageable household with idiots everywhere I turn. **

**You all will have to hold it out for a couple more days or weeks depending on how much I remember about each chapter. **

**Thanks for understanding and your patience,**

**Sincerely,**

**(I never thought this would actually happen) Eren. **


End file.
